


Under A Full Moon

by Avecitos



Series: The Escapades of The Fuzzy, Moominmama, and The Mymble [1]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, I will now call these three women having adventures: The Mom Trio, Me abt The Fuzzy: Thats Free Real Estate ;), tfw you get caught half naked in the woods trying to skinny dip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avecitos/pseuds/Avecitos
Summary: Unfairly overworked from school and a job, Fuzzy is gratefully taken out to a party by her loving roommates.





	Under A Full Moon

“We should go to the party.”

Oh, she wasn’t keen on that idea. Especially so early in the day with her morning cup; well, as early as a little after noontime could be. If her roommates had noticed her widened eyes mid-sip, they didn’t say, despite her being between them.

“Which one, there are a lot tonight.” 

“By the lake.”

That meant taking bathing suits, or worse, being mentally prepared to go skinny dipping in public. It only made sense that could happen -- beer, students, the moon shining down on them, it was the perfect mixture for indecency and mischief. Not that she was against it, if anything she was looking forward to it, but she just wasn't in the mood lately for that. Midterms, late nights, assignments, work,  they were piling up as the semester reached the end of it’s first half, and she was just one person. A small one at that, with illnesses that made doing anything troublesome while stress gradually became worse. The majority of the time she could handle it, just not this month...or the past few months to be honest.

By now her coffee was firmly in both hands on the table, cooling off as she silently zoned out. Her friends noticed now, setting two pairs of eyes on her downcast face.

“Fuzz, you good, love?” Mymble reached a hand to lay the frozen girl’s shoulder.

Snapping out of it, she nodded vigorously. “Yeah, yeah, just...tired.” It was part of the truth.

“Honey, there’s no need to lie, you obviously are feeling more.” Mama said in her soft voice.

There was no use keeping secrets to her most trusted friends, might as well come clean. “I’m just overwhelmed with classes right now,” She finally let a heavy sigh escaped her lips. “I’m sick of school.”

“Oh, I understand that.” Mama rose and collected their drinks (Fuzzy’s own having stop being alluring to anyone). 

“Perhaps a full schedule of classes was too much for you.”

“Oh Myms, I didn’t want five whole classes, but my counselor is so intimidating!” Three was meant to be the most on her plate, until she went to gain further approval from the lanky, middle-aged woman she was assigned to seek help from.

“You have to speak for yourself, love!”

“I can to anyone else, but that old, pruney, raspy voiced crone is the worst!” Maybe it was because she reminded Fuzzy of her great-grandmother: the tyrant of her childhood. The fear instilled in her from those formative years were still there and now they were ruining her sunny semester meant for more fun rather than work. The thought of it all made her body tense and mind scramble for a way out of those memories. She brought her hands down and began to rub them against the edge of their old, mahogany table; polished and decorated with a single vase of flowers, the texture of the wood helped ground her on many occasions.

“You deserve a night out.”

Both women at the table turned their torsos to Mama in the kitchenette. She was tying her cute frilly apron around her round  stomach -- the telltale sign she was about to cook them something good (not that she didn't do so without it). -- and was serene in every sense of the word.

“But I haven’t done any--”

“Yes you have, you’ve been surviving classes and working all nighters.” She spoke up once more -- the sound of the stove coming to life as she did. “You haven’t done anything fun since classes started up. It’s about time you did.”

“She’s right, love -- you’ll burn out if you don’t have fun.” 

….They were right and she had known what they were preaching before now, but hearing it out loud hit the hammer of her self-pitying nail. Never a day went by when Fuzzy did not thank the stars above for such lovely women in her life -- as her best friends no less! Being able to afford living with them in the small apartment near their campus was a miracle -- her long shifts at the cafe was worth every penny for it.

Having them both smile so lovingly at her nearly had the round-eyed girl burst into tears.

“Thank you so much, I’ll go pick out an outfit right now!” A shot of energy pushed her from the table, ready to seize the day. A quick kiss to Mymble’s and Mama’s cheeks, then off she was to her room.

To call the bedroom a clutter was an understatement, yet at the same time tamed mess. It was just so hard to get rid of anything when she loved every little thing she pocketed; she was fortunate their apartment was a three bedroom, because Fuzzy did not want to cause her roommates discomfort with her odd piles of what could be called ‘junk’. Scattered clothes over her desk chair, rocks in tidy rows, knick knacks that most likely did not work. It was a thrift store in her own room -- a personal one at that since she knew where everything was. Piles of books (that she had proudly  read too) were small villages in the corners; Christmas lights hung over the walls, lighting the band posters and artwork taped in irregular angles; little toys loitered in her bookshelf as if there were at a playground. From an outsider’s view it was akin to a teenager’s cave, but to Fuzzy it was a sanctuary.

There was enough room for walking and not too many little things on the floor to hurt one’s self. The closet was the most clean of it all with a few boxes below what (were most definitely clean from what she remembered) clothes she owned; anything not hung up was either dirty, or  _ possible  _ to wear...for a third time.

“Hot...hot...it'll be hot today….or was that yesterday’s forecast?”

Lost in her own little world, she almost did not hear Mama’s call for a home-cooked lunch.

* * *

 

They walked to the lake since it was not far off. The whole woods surrounded the greater half of campus and therefore felt like any other stroll taken each day. It was a nice one at that too with warm air and laughter, making the prospect of a dip (with or without anything on) all the more alluring. The wind caressed three pair of cheeks like a silky warm hand, an anticipated reason for them to wear little to nothing for their night time plans; a flowing dress that ended just above the knees, a thin blouse with matching pleated skirt, and another dress with spaghetti straps showing off scrawny shoulders. The street lamps and lights behind the windows of all-day establishments helped guide them through the rustic town and right through the center of their university campus. Besides their own horseplay, they passed by night owls and fellow students (some of who were going the same way) on their way.

By the time they reached the wide, flowing body of water, the rushing ambiance was drowned by a blaring boombox and rambunctious young adults. Fairy lights had been strung from the tree branches, a table was set up with a keg of beer and store bought platters of food, and  a bin of ice filled with cans of multiple (not only alcoholic) drinks sat beside it. A bare minimum of what any party needed.

Absolutely lovely to Fuzzy’s tired eyes. Her soul that had been so heavy with the burden of classes, it was no surprise when she went running ahead to the make-shift cooler. The ice burned her hands as she scrounge up three drinks, a sensation which reminded her she was there in the moment. It felt so good to be outside, the apartment had begun to feel like a prison she had been sent to for crimes she did not commit. Seeing everyone smiling and dancing, jumping into the water and splashing anyone close enough, she concluded there was nothing better -- besides, of course, adding something new to her collections.

Swaying in her spot beside Mymble, Fuzzy realized she was not going to finish her drink. She had tried to give the bitter taste a new try, but there is still nothing nice about it on her tongue. With a frown she placed it on the table and looked to the taller woman. Aphrodite reborn into a ginger haired student, Mymble was the most attractive woman Fuzzy had ever met. Not at all petite, she could easily scoop up anyone and carry them off; she had done it many times before with Fuzzy and the similarly  built Mama who was only shorter than Mymbler.. When their eyes met, a warm flush painted her cheeks.

“Let’s dance!” And she grabbed Mymble’s drink to set beside her abandoned one. No resistance from her friend, she dragged Mymble to the middle of the lights where many others were shaking their hips and twisting their bodies in a nonsensical dance.

* * *

 

Sweat laid heavy on her skin, dried but still beading down her temple from the warm night. Her back was damp and itchy as she found comfort leaning against a thick tree and watching everyone continue to enjoy themselves. There was no end in sight, only sopping wet couples jumping in and out of the lake, bodies pressing together in dances, and people talking at the top of their voices in merriment. Looking over them was like seeing a swirl of color mold together before her tired eyes, a painting of young fervor that she could not capture. She was no artist, nor did she know one, thus it was a pity to only do her best locking the scene in her mind -- a feat that was not easy for a scatterbrained as herself, and she knew it. Each raise of a hand or wide stretch of a grin urged her to dive back into the fray of body heat and noise, but Fuzzy desired something different now.

Back home she had lived in an area not unlike her current residence. The woods were never dangerous, but her parents worried with every ounce of their parental moralities about her being out there alone. Trips through the skinny trees and over crunching grass was far and between if she were dependent on her family being chaperones, so Fuzzy snuck off to make up for it. Under low branches, in between bushes as high as her stomach, amongst the tweeting birds and their songs, she was an adventurer with rocks shoved into her pockets and someone else’s trash in her hands. To be within mother nature’s arms was a beautiful day well spent… and also quite lonely as she grew older. With Mymble and Mama here though, she had companionship in nature walks, but that slowly begun to remind her of  her parental company as a child. Like now, with an itch in her palms to scurry away amidst the silent trees (thicker than the ones back home), there was no one to bring along; Mymble was surrounded by many a suitor, and Mama was enjoying a dip with a few others (modestly in her one piece bathing suit she hid under her dress). Fuzzy was alone… 

A warm breeze swooped her golden-brown locks away from her shoulders, then a sound snapped her attention behind herself. Someone was definitely beyond her spot, trudging around fallen twigs and leaves. Whoever it was, she now had an excuse to leave the area and go where she had wanted to. Quickly she tucked away the long, unruly locks of hair behind one ear, and began a brisk pace into the woods without so much as a heads up to her roommates. The moon was her only light, and though that scared her, Fuzzy continued. For every crunch her flats made, a louder one responded ahead. The further she went along, the better she could hear, realizing it was another person who was mumbling to themselves. Whatever they were saying was lost on her, too far behind to make heads or tails of it.

The sound of rushing water now hung in the air with no stereo deafening it’s traveling. An ambiance that was like a security blanket for her mind, she was reminded of wanting to take a dip. Her body was still caked in sweat, and her mascara by now was annoyingly itchy. It was luck when the responding footsteps stopped, leaving only her’s to echo through the trees and bushes. That was no good, surely they would hear her then perhaps run off. She stopped completely then waited…..then finally decided  _ “To hell with them, I want to swim!” _ And Fuzzy turned to the sound of water. So much for adventuring, she huffed.

Unlike Mama, she had  _ not  _ worn a bathing suit under her outfit. Fully committed to swim in what she was brought into the world in, Fuzzy kicked off her red flats and crossed her arms over her torso. Grabbing the bottom of her dress, she pulled it up, shimmied it over her head, and tossed it to the ground. Walking to the edge of the lake, she tested the temperature with a foot, though it would not stop her if too cold. 

Then there was crunch.

“Hello, are you okay over here?”

And quickly she brought both arms to cover her chest; the only solace in being she had  dressed in her best undergarments and that was the confidence boost which had her glaring daggers.

Why couldn’t they have just ran away?

**Author's Note:**

> Ive wanted to write these three together for a while, but put it off until I read The Exploits of Moominpappa. Ended up a lot cheesier than meant to be.  
> Humanized, and The Fuzzy's is based off her appearance in Moominworld.  
> I'll continue.....sometime soon, I've got other things to write & do lmao. Also beta'd by me bc Im too shy to get help from friends UnU  
> ♡ Comment & Kudos please ♡


End file.
